Utter Chaos
by kattylin
Summary: They were so used to hating each other that they didn't realize that they were starting to fall for one another...
1. of profiles and prologues

**Note:**

**You guys can skip chap.1 cause its just about their profile….**

**Title:**

**Utter Chaos**

**Full Summary:**

**Sasuke and Sakura is know in school because of their smarts, looks, wealth, popularity, and for the fact that they so so so so SO hate each other.**

**When both of their parents arrange a marriage for them, what will happen now that they are asked to live in the same house, room and sleep in the same bed.**

**High school fic…..**

**Disclaimer:**

**I so do not own naruto, if I did, there'll be little Uchiha babies running around with green/ony eyes and pink/raven black hair…**

**(sigh) I wish I owned it though….**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**UTTER CHAOS:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Character Profile**

**Haruno Sakura:**

16 years old

Only heir to the Haruno and Ama industries

Haruno and Ama industries is known for their own fashion line, malls, resorts, toy stores, and hotels tat are scattered all over the world

One of the most popular.girls in Japan, known for her beauty, brains, and wealth

Known for hating the school's heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

16 years old

Both him, and his brother are heirs to the Uchiha and Masuno industries.

Uchiha and Ama are known for their resorts, farms, and cars, also known for their for their factories hotels that are scattered all over the world.

Schools heartthrob that can make girls faint by just giving them half a smirk

Smart, handsome, cold and is sometimes called "the ice block", sometimes an ego-headed freak.

Known for trying to play his game with Sakura and failing (not 'that' kind of playing you pervs. lol)

**Uzumaki Naruto:**

Heir to the Uzumaki industries.

Goof ball and sometimes acts like a total idiot.

Uzumaki inc. is known for their beaches and resorts that are popular all over the world.

**Hyuga Hinata:**

Co-heir to the Hyuga inc.

Hyuga inc. is one of the richest companies in the world, it runs 3rd on the world's top 10 most richest industries/inc. next to the Haruno , and Uchiha who are ranking 1st and 2nd as of 3 months ago….

(A/N: don't know if that exists, sorry)

Shy but intelligent girl, popular for her looks

**Hyuga Neji:**

Co-heir to the Hyuga industries/inc.

One of the school's heartthrob like Sasuke, and Naruto

(A/N: forgot to mention that Naruto's a heartthrob as well, sorry)

Prodigy like Sasuke, Smart and sometimes an ice block

**Tenten Chichiro (dumb name, sorry):**

One and only heir to the Chichir industries.

Chichiro industries is known for their unique weapons, and also for their fighting skills. Their weapons are commonly used for killing and or assisinating purposes…

Smart, pretty, nice, and popular, just don't make her angry…

**Nara Shikamaru:**

heir to the Nara farming and research center

their company researches and tries to make different cures and they are also known for their fine sheep…

lazy ass genius known for being so lazy and for some of his looks a

**Yamanka Ino:**

only heir to the Yamanaka industries

Yamanaka industries is known for their various shops, flower shops, and make-up stores all over the world

Perky teen known for some of her smarts and looks

**Both the Haruno and Ama industries were once rivals but decided to settle the manner by arranging a marriage for their children **

**(Sakura's parents)**

**Now, both the Haruno and Uchiha industries wants their children to marry to settle the arguments between them and to further insure the future of their company.**

**(They wanted to link both companies together to make one big company)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yeah I know that this chap sucked but I did say that you can skip this chap…**

**I don't really expect anyone to review in this chapter cause its just their profiles,...**

**I plan to start the story in the next chapter…**

**Until then,**

**Ja,**

**Kattylin**

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


	2. day in the life of me

**Utter** Chaos:

Chapter 2:

Just a normal school day

Haruno Sakura strode towards her locket with her best friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Chichiro Tenten.

But she suddenly stopped as she saw a certain Uchiha in front of her locker.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in front of my locker?" She asked him irritably.

"oh, is this your locker, babe? Sorry about that…" Sasuke said smoothly.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes, knowing that he had ment to do it on purpose.

At this, Ino and the others went towards Sasuke's gang of friends.

Ino went with Shikamaru.

Hinata went with Naruto while Tenten went to Neji.

All of them were rather spoiled so they stated making out, right then and there.

"How come we're not like that? Our parent's are business partners so we might as well get close don't you think?" Sasuke said as he snaked one arm on her waist and as one of this hands groped her ass.

"Don't get fresh with me, Uchiha" Sakura said irritably as she took Sasuke's arm away from her.

"Why? How come, Haruno? Afraid of a little fun with me" he said as he smirked.

"Just die and go to hell, why don't cha, Uchiha" she said as she rolled her eyes for the up tenth time and pushed him away from her.

"Hn, fine whatever, let's go guys" he said, inquiring to the now making out heirs.

"Aww, already, teme, why don't you flirt more on Sakura-chan so we could continue" Naruto wined as Hinata blushed crimson red.

"Whatever, come on, dobe" Sasuke replied as he started to pull Naruto using his hair.

Just as they were about to go Naruto burst out, "Where's Neji?"

"hn, come to think of it Where is he?" Sasuke inquired

"Hey have you guys seen Tenten anywhere?" Ino asked.

"How troublesome, we should go look for them" (guess who said that)

They search the school grounds for a long time (it's already dismissal time) and they eventually found them.

They found them in a janitor's closet at the school's roof top.

"Okay, Naruto, open the door" Sakura ordered.

Naruto did as what he was told, and when he opened the door to the closet an unsightly sight met them.

Neji was thrusting in and out on Tenten like mad while Tenten was moaning her head off.

They weren't really naked.

Tenten had her skirt upwards while her shorts and panties were pulled down.

And Neji only unzipped his pants to reveal his cock which was now thrusting in and out of Tenten like mad.

They hen stopped when someone "ahemed" them.

Both of them looked towards their friends.

"What?!" they both asked, annoyed.

"Eww, get a room why don't ya?" A grossed out Naruto asked.

"We did until you interrupted baka" Naji snapped.

"Fine, fine"

"Hn, whatever, I'm going home, my folks said they wanted me to attend to a business thing or something" Sasuke said as he turned his heel and started to go down the stairs, to the parking lot, where his car was.

"Omg! I forgot, my parents told me to be home early, they said they wanted to tell me something." Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and started running down to her car.

"Well bye guys, Jan ne!!!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THAT'S IT….**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKED, AND I KNOW IT DID….**

**THEY'RE PARENTS ARE GONNA ANNOUNCE THAT THEY'RE BETHROAD TO EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT CHAP….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE!!!!! **

**I'M A MONSTER!!!!ROAR!!!! lol.**

**Yeah, sorry for weirding you out, please send me a review..**

**Criticism is soooo allowed**

**Till the next chapter,**

**Jan Ne,**

**Kattylin**

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


	3. ugh this is sooo NOT happening

Utter chaos

Chapter 3:

We're WHAT???!!! WTF??!!!

Sakura got back to her house as fast as she could. For all she knows, she was already 10 mins late.

When she arrived at the living room, she saw Sasuke and his parents and older brother sitting on the couch. Sasuke had a confused expression on his face.

She said "hi" then immediately went to her parents, who were at the kitchen inspecting the snacks that were to b handed to the gusts.

"Mom, what the heck? Why are Sasuke and his family here?" she asked her mom hesitantly.

"You'll find out later honey, now just go in the living room and behave"

"But mom-"

"Sakura, go NOW' 

"Fine, jeez no need to be grouchy" she replied as she went back to the liing room.

All was well, their conversation about their companies and stocks were going pretty well, that is until…..

"We're supposed to be what?!" both Sasuke and Sakura shouted when their parents mentioned the last thing they both wanted to hear.

"yes, you both have heard correctly, you both are bethroad and are to be married this summer." Sakura's mom said.

"Sasuke, sit down" his father said.

"to strengthen the bonds, we decided that if we arranged a marriage for you both then the future of our companies will be 90 wealthy and will much more improve." Their parents explained.

"yeah, okay, fine, but why the hell do I have to live in the same house and same

Room and even sleep in the same bed with him???" Sakura asked.

"because, that's what married couples do" her mother answered her patiently.

"but we're not even married yet!!!"

"yes, but we wanted both of you to get used to the idea of it" Sasuke's mother

explained to her.

"mom" Sasuke said.

"yes, and besides, getting the assurance of me being an uncle even before you

two are married doesn't sound bad either.." Itachi joked.

At this, both teens glared at him.

"but we're only sixteen!!!" Sakura protested to her father.

"Now, enough about this!" said her father who was now clearly pissed off.

"Sakura, I got all your tings in your bag for you, from now on, you're now going to

be living with the Uchiha's now, that is until we can get a proper house for you

two" her mother explained.

"fine" both teens said as they sigh in defeat.

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**NO NEED TO TELL ME…**

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKED A BIT…**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW…**

**I CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE GOOD….**

**IT'S SASUKE AND SAKURA'S 1ST NIGHT IN THE SAME ROO TOGETHER…**

**PLOT PREVIEW:**

**So the two became tired and slept in the bed. The next day, Naruto came early to bug Sasuke. When he came inside, he saw Sasuke and Sakura together on the bed.**

**And Naruto being Naruto jumped to conclutions took a picture and ran back to his house.**

**At his house, he printed some flyers that said-**

**HAHA!!!LOL!JUST WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAP!!!! **

**I'M HAVING A TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK SO IT SUCKS FOR NOW, BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT INTERESTING… **

**I'M OPEN FOR S UGGESTIONS AND I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET UNTIL IT'S OVER…**

**PLEASE review…**


	4. Sasuke, wtf?

**Note:**

Before I start the story I just want to say that the preview I gave last chapter won't be happening for the next few chapters…

I hope it's okay but I really think that this might be a bit better or a bit worse than what you might expect to happen in this chapter…

Hope you like it

-kattylin

**Utter Chaos**

**By: kattylin**

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were both at the back seat of the car they were riding back to Sasuke's house.

They were still both silent to each other, both avoiding each other's eye contact.

Sakura was still pissed of because of the fact that her mother had this arranged-marriage thing with out her prior knowledge.

When they got to the Uchiha mansion, all of Sakura's belongings were shipped off to Sasuke's spacious room.

His room was mostly made out of different shades of blue and black. Sakura thought that it might represent his dark personality so much.

"You sleep in the left side, I sleep on the right" Sasuke snapped to her.

Before entering the mansion, they were both told to sleep in the same room and bed.

"You could obey what I said or I could just be on the top while you go on the bottom, depends on what you like" Sasuke whispered as he seductively bit on her ear.

Sakura quickly pushed him away while glaring at him.

"Don't go fresh with me Uchiha, you are such an arrogant bastard. You think that me being here with you is gonna get you to control me then you're wrong. God, I'd love to die right here right now. What the hell have I done wrong???!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Well you dying wouldn't be _fun_ but I do know a way so that you could go to heaven for a night" Sasuke said as he started to look at Sakura's chest and womanhood.

"Pervert! Ugh!!!" Sakura said as she stormed out of the room.

'man, she is so easy to piss' Sasuke thought to himself as he laughed inwardly.

After all of Sakura's things were transferred in Sasuke's room, Sasuke's mother called them down.

"what is it, auntie?" Sakura asked as she quizzically looked at the woman who was dressed a bit much for home.

"Yes, well, I think you kids probably noticed the dress. You see, we'll be going to an important dinner party for the company leaders and their future leaders or should I say heirs. Your friends from the different companies might be there. This might be a good opportunity for you two to announce the engagement."

"But kaa-san, why do we have to tell our friends about it?" Sasuke asked while mentally flinching of the thought of how smug the others will be when he and Sakura tells them about the news.

"if you two won't tell them, they'll know anyways, all of us parents decided to bethroad you children to ensure the future of our companies. We also expect you to do the same when the time comes that your children will inherit the fortunes."

"Wait, so how will we know who's engaged to whom among our friends, I mean, auntie, you and the other parents won't announce who the pairings are, right?" Sakura asked nervously fearing that the answer would be….

"yes"

"what?!" Sasuke asked his mother unbelievingly.

"Yes, the pairings will be announced, now go change and we'll meet you two here in 1 hour. Sakura dear, no need to worry about your hair, I'll just let Gigi fix it on the way to the party."

"H-Hai" Sakura answered shakily as her and Sasuke head towards his, no _their_ room to change.

_**AT SASUKE'S ROOM:**_

Sakura got a dress from one of the cabinets in Sasuke's room and placed it before her body to see if it had a good effect on her. As she does this, she sees Sasuke looking at her from behind.

She quickly turned around and asked him.

"What?!" she asked him irritably.

"I was just wondering when you're gonna take off your clothes, that's all"

"GO OUT NOW!!!" she shouted as he pushed him out of the room while Sasuke chuckled

"You know, you look really cute when you act all irritated and angry like that." He said as the door was slammed onto his face.

"Arrogant jerk of a bastard and a pathetic excuse for a man" Sakura cursed as she took of her shirt and took a fast 10 minute shower before putting on her dress.

_**DOWNSTAIRS:**_

Gigi was a fashionable hairstylist who was at her late 30's who fixed Sakura's hair beautifully.

"Sasuke, come down now dear, we're going to be late for the party" his mother called onto him.

"hai, hai" Sasuke said as he came out in his suit.

It suited him really well. He looked really handsome in that outfit he was wearing. It looked as if black really did suit him, well at least black and all kinds of very dark colour did.

Sasuke looked at her with dark serious eyes. He stared at her so intentsively that Sakura couldn't help but blush at this. She desperately tried to kep the blush away, but of course, she failed.

Silently, she thanked Kami that Gigi was already done putting make-up on her. The blush powder that was put onto her was a bit thick so her blush wasn't seen one bit.

When Sasuke's mother and Gigi left to get something fro inside the house, the two teenagers were once again left alone.

'**_whoa, man, she looks really hot'_** Sasuke thought.

It was true. Sakura was wearing a silk-pink top that showed her back and most of her chest and chest cleavage. The skirt part of the dress fitted her legs perfectly and there was a cut at the right side of her legs, revealing porcelain white creamy legs. She wore about three inch stiletto high heels which made her about one of the hottest girls that Sasuke ever saw.

"what?!" Sakura said irritably while a blush that was hidden by make-up was climbing in her cheeks.

"nothing, come on, let's go and wait for them in the car, it's getting really hot out"

"fine" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke went ahead to open the car, trying to be a gentleman. As Sakura went in the car, Sasuke couldn't help but slap her ass. This earned him a good kick in the shins by Sakura.

"Pervert" she said as she shut the door of the car behind her.

Itachi and Sasuke's parents soon came and found Sasuke and Sakua both in the car.

His father told the driver to step on it.

There limo then flew to the party venue

(a/n: sorry if its crappy)

_**AT THE PARTY:**_

"everyone gather around, I will now announce the new generation parings that willone day ensure the future of the top companies in the world" Tenten's father announced.

"Now, I would begin announcing them" Sakura's mother continued.

(a/n: I'm too bored to type so I'll just announce it in a short way. Hope that's okay)

**PAIRINGS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

Sasuke and Sakura

Neji and Tenten

Shikamaru and Ino

Naruto and Hinata

"kids, please come to the middle of the ballroom flor and start the opening ball."

The eight friends did as what they were told and danced out, as a few seconds past by, they were joined by other CEO's of different companies.

As soon as the amount of people crowding them was enough so they might not be seen all four pairings disapperead and shrunk back on the corners of the room.

Naruto and Hinata went on one corner to talk. Hinata was blushing like mad while Naruto was just goofing off and was starting up a conversation with her.

Shikamaru went with Ino to the buffet table so Ino could go and select some salads that suited her diet.

And Neji and Tenten? Who knows where they wet. As the crowd went a bit big, they just disappeared like a bubble.

As for Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke danced their way to the balcony and kept dancing with her, slow-dance style.

Sakura then stooped.

"Sasuke-kun?" she started off sweetly.

"hn" Sasuke replied while he looked down at her. 

Sakura looked up and glared up at him while saying, "Why the fuck are we still dancing when there's fuckin no one to see us here???!!!" she almost shouted.

"exactly" Sasuke seductively whispered onto her ear as he slow-danced her to the wall. Pinning on the wall so that their bodies were touching each other.

"stop it!" Sakura said as she tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp but froze when she realized that Sasuke was rubbing the buldge in his pants onto her core. Even though it was being rubbed through her dress, she could still feel it hot on her body.

"Sasuke what-" but she suddenly stopped when she realized that Sasuke lifted the cutpart of her dress so that his bulge was now rubbing on her panties.

"sasuke let go!" Sakura screamed but they were far away from the party so she wasn't heard and if it was possible that she may be

Heard, the loudness of the music would drown her voice.

She tries to push away from him or wriggle her way out of the situation but his grasp on her was too tight now. She looked up to find his eyes filled with lust.

"Sasuke, snap out of it" Sakura silently begged him as she felt three of his fingers bury deep in her.

She felt his fingers go in and out of her. After a few minutes, Sasuke took his fingers out of her and licked the white fluid that enveloped his fingers.

He looked down at her with eyes clouded with lust and desire.

He saw that her eyes were teary and tears were rolling out of her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

He bent down and said….

"**SIKE!!!"** with that he separated his body from her while laughing his head off.

"ha ha ha!!! Y-you shouldve haha seen ha ha ha yourself ha ha!!!! That mf-was hilarious!!!! Ha ha ha !!!!!" Sasuke managed to say in the middle of his fits of laughter.

"ha ha!!! Haruno, you should've seen your face!!!! It was hilarious!!!! Ha ha!!!! I should've bought a camera!!!"

He continued to insult her until…..

"**UCHIHA!!!!!" **Sakura raged.

"**_Uchiha! You are soo dead!!!"_** she screamed at the top of her lungs as took off her super high mary-jane/stiletto heels and began chasing after the said Uchiha.

"whoa, calm down, keep your head on!!!"

"**_tell me, how he hell can I keep my head on???!!! I thought that I was gonna be raped by some freaky god damn pervert!!!"_** Sakura shouted as she continues to chase Sasuke.

"well, the least you could say is that you liked my little joke" Sasuke said as he tried to cool things down a bit.

Sakura froze on the spot and could feel a super red blush come out of her cheeks. Too bad, the make-up wore off a few minutes ago so her blush was revealed to everyone, well, to Sasuke, at least.

"Well well, look and see the one who's as red as a tomato" Sasuke teased. "So you did like my pretty little joke"

"What?! Well, I-" she started but she then stopped when she heard her friends' voice calling onto them and approaching them, fast.

After a few seconds of waiting, the bushes revealed their friends.

"whoa what happened to you guys?" Ino asked them.

"So teme, did you and Sakura-chan got wild?" Naruto asked as he plastered a perverted grin onto his face.

"Baka of course we didn't!" Sakura said as she punched him hard on the head.

"oh no!!! my brain cells!!!" Naruto said as he pretended to have on a mournful face.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

All of them gave him a quizzical glare before….

"Shut up Naruto!" all of them said before going back to the party.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, that's it…

I hope you liked it…

Please review, I beg you, you have to review…..


	5. who said we don't strike back lemon

**I think you guys might like this….**

**Note: Sakura is soooo evil here…..**

**This chap might be a bit direct but bear with me cause I have A FAT LOT of things to do….**

**Utter Chaos**

**Two can Play it that Way**

After the incident at the party, Sasuke can't still take his mind of Sakura. How his fingers felt inside of her.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed.

--

--

--

--

Two days after the party, Sakura hosted a sleep-over at the Uchiha's with her best girl friends.

(Sasuke was over at Neji's place with the other boys)

They chatted. Ate some junk food and shared some insights of their future husbands.

Sakura took this chance to tell them what happened between her and Sasuke in the forest at the party.

The girls' reaction was really huge.

"That bastard!!! How could he?" Ino screamed as she started to stand up.

Sakura and the others quickly pulled her back down.

"Sakura, he has to pay! Let one of my assassins pretend to assassinate him!!!"

"Tenten-chan's right! Y-You s-s-should m-make h-him pay for what he did!"

Sakura gave them her evil smile which made the other girls cringle with fear at the sight of it.

It WAS NOT good whenever Sakura's evil smile comes up.

"Don't worry. I have a plan, but I need you guys to help me with this" Sakura said as her dark smile grew even wider.

"Y-yo, forehead g-girl, y-you're not gonna kill him…are you?" Ino asked, now scared at Sakura's manical behavior.

"No, this'll be even better"

**15 MINUTES LATER….**

"So that's the plan. You guys make the all the boys really drunk and if possibly horny so that they won't notice a thing okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Kay, so we have to stalk, but are you sure the adults won't find out about this?" Tenten asked her in a worried tone.

"No need to worry. It's an all teens party. No adults what so ever" Sakura answered back at her.

--

--

--

--

**AT THE PARTY….**

The plan went as planned. The girls got their guys really drunk.

Sasuke was also really drunk and Sakura bought him to THEIR room.

'Time to Initiate the plan' she thought.

At this, she started undressing Sasuke so he was butt naked. Sakura gave out a sigh as she looked onto his cock.

'**Damn he's big' she heard inner Sakura say.**

'Oh shut up. I have to make this plan a success.' Sakura told her inner self.

'**Aww come on, just one round?'**

'Shut up!'

'**hmph fine! But you'll regret it!!!'**

'now to the plan' Sakura thought.

She then started undressing herself so that she was as naked as Sasuke was.

She then heaved him up the bed and placed herself next to him. She positioned herself so that it looked as if Sasuke was raping her.

"Hmph, two can play it that way" Sakura mumbled as she wrapped the blankets around them and started to go to sleep.

--

--

--

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Sasuke woke up to find himself lying on something soft.

He quickly heaved himself up and started massaging his temples. He still had a light head ache because of all the alcohol he drank.

That was when he noticed that he was butt naked. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the person beside him.

She had a damn good body and her pink hair was strewn all over her face.

Wait…Pink hair?

No… Don't tell me….

He then got the hair of hair and stared at her face…

Fuck…

Sakura?

He then stared at her face in wonder. A few minutes later she started to stir and wake up.

'Plan commenced' Sakura thought and started acting.

She widened her eyes as though she was stunned of what was happening.

Sasuke motioned towards her but she just moved away from her. Fake tears running down her pale cheeks. She then tried to get some of the sheet and wrap them around her body.

"Sakura" Sasuke said quietly as he started to reach out for her.

Sakura replied by giving a small shriek and backed down away from him.

"Sakura" Sasuke said quite harshly and seized her hands. "What the hell is happened?" Sasuke asked her.

'Good he's pissed' Sakura thought.

"H-How should I-I k-know?" she pretend to stutter as let a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

Sasuke then pushed her back down the bed and pinned her arms on top of her head. "What do you mean you don't know?" he growled.

'Damn get a hold of yourself, idiot' Sasuke said to himself.

'now to commence the 2nd part' Sakura thought smugly.

Sakura started screaming as hard as she could while letting more tears run down her face. Sasuke covered up her mouth, which made her scream much much louder than before.

Obviously, within a few seconds, Sasuke's parents arrived and was stunned at the scene that they saw. Sasuke was pinning a naked Sakura down the bed and he covered her mouth with his hand.

Sasuke's mother looked as if she was about to faint and pushed Sasuke out of Sakura and hugged Sakura dearly.

His father's stoic expression turned into a shocked one and…

Itachi looked as smug as ever. Smirking at how their father told his little otoutou to follw him to the library.

Itachi knew EXCATLY what was going to happen to Sasuke.

**AT THE LIBRARY….**

Their father gave a sigh and turned to Sasuke who only had his boxers on.

"Well, I can't exactly punish you because she is your fiancée but I can't let you off the hook either because what you did was disgraceful and unacceptable."

"Yes, but father, aren't you going to punish him for doing such nonsense?"

"Itachi, you're right"

As Sasuke's father gave him his punishment and drowned on and on about…things. Sasuke's mind kept retracing what had happened last night and he still couldn't get how exactly things happened.

**Meanwhile…..**

After Mrs. Uchiha calmed down Sakura and went off to her business. Sakura wiped those tears out of her face. Got her cell phone, dialed a few numbers and said.

"Guys, mission accomplished! All you have to do is tell the guys so that they'll go start hating Sasuke."

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

--

--

**Yeah I know that this chap sucked. I'm really sorry if I did. It's just that I have a fucking lot of things to do. **

**Also, I have a really hard problem that I need someone to talk with. If anyone's open pls tell me.**

**Well till next time, Ja**

**-kattylin**


	6. kattylin note 1

**Important!!!**

**I'm having second thoughts about the ratings… do you guys think that this should be in rated M or in rated T?**

**I'm letting you guys decide…**

**It's a poll... I don't mind if you guys vote in different chaps or in another story of mine… as long as you don't message me cause that'll be kinda unfair…**

**Well I hope you guys vote…**

**Till then,**

**Ja!**

**-kattylin**

**P.S. your vote counts and is soooooo helpful…**


	7. grave results: uhoh lemon

**Kay, I know I sucked last chap so here…. I might suck again so let me know… man, I really like the word 'suck' today don't I? lol**

…

**Uh…oh…**

…

--

--

--

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. Talking to Tenten about the plan. All was set, Hinata had already hacked in the Uchiha computer system and edited all the parts that showed that Sakura planned it all…

She's good… making sure that there was no evidence whatsoever… she asked Ino to spread the news to all. For Tenten to distract the guys, and she also asked Hinata, the whiz to edit the video just in case and for her to give Ino some pictures for evidence…

Yup, revenge was sweet… Only if hadn't let her guard down...

Sakura was currently having a four way conversation with her friends, she hadn't bothered to dress up yet. She was so siked to tell her friends about what happened that she didn't even bother to at least gather up her clothes that were scattered around the floor.

Sakura: "I tell ya guys, after we're done with Uchiha, he'd be wishing he was never born"

Ten: "You tell us Saku, besides, we're happy to help"

Hina: "H-Hai, but, don't you think that Sasuke-san will find out?"

Ino: "Don't worry Hinata-chan, that dickhead bastard won't find out."

Saku: "Don't you think that that was a bit…harsh?"

Ino, Hinata, Ten: "NO"

Sakura: "Oh well… I guess you guys're right one way or another"

Ino: "Hell we are"

Saku: "Well I gotta go. Still have to dress up and all… ja"

Ino, Ten, Hina: "Bye"

At this, Sakura sat the phone down and wrapped the blankets tighter onto herself and was about to turn to reach for her shirt beside the bed when she heard a loud "Ahem" behind her.

She instantly froze and turned around.

There, in the side of the room stood Uchiha Sasuke looking rather pissed… 'and hot' inner said.

She took a good look at him. He had a sour scowl in his face and he was only wearing his boxers, while she, none.

"So it was all a trick, huh?" he breathe out dangerously, releasing an aura of bloody murder.

"Uh…oh…"

"Uh oh isn't the word Sakura" he said as he glared deeper onto her.

"Uh… Sorry?" she tried as she cringed away from his piercing onyx eyes.

Sasuke then forced her face to face him, looking directly into her jade orbs. Sakura then froze instantly.

He then got off the bed and closed the door. In about a flash he was immediately on top of her.

"Sasu-" she began but was cut off when Sasuke shut her up by slamming his mouth into hers. Sakura gave out a gasp and he took this 'opportunity' to insert his tongue in her mouth and for it to ravage around her mouth.

"Since we're all set, then why don't we finish it then?"

"…" Sakura's eyes just widened when she heard this. 'hell, I'm in trouble'

Sakura's brain had completely frozen and she couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke was taking advantage of this to set his hands to roam her entire body, under the covers.

"Stop" she chocked out

"Hn" he just said as he stroked her clit and played with it for a while his other hand went up to play with one of her breast.

"Sasuke…stop" she practically whispered as she felt one of his fingers being shoved into her wet folds.

"Why would I _sakura_?" he breathe out in her ear as he started to pump his finger in and out of her. Slowly, then fast then slow again then fast…slow fast slow fast…

Sakura gave out a long sexy moan as tried to stop herself from having a pre-orgasm and failing.

"Sasu (pant) stop (pant) it NOW" she said as she felt him insert three fingers in her and as she felt him thrust his fingers into her rougher and much deeper within each thrust.

"Hn" was all he said as he took his fingers out of her and used that hand to tear the blanket away from her body. He was having a VERY painful erection and wanted to take so badly that he didn't care whether or not his father will kill him for this.

He smirked as he saw her breast's peak harden. He then put one of the lump of flesh in his mouth and began playing with it with his tongue.

Sakura gave a long moan and was completely inside her deep thoughts and didn't feel Sasuke break away to take off his boxers…

**Meanwhile…………**

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all in the guest room of the Uchiha mansion and were suddenly alerted when Hinata gave out a surprised gasp.

"OMG!"

"Hinata what is it?" all the girls said at once as they made their way to the laptop that Hinata was looking at.

The laptop was currently showing the happenings in Sasuke's room. All the girls gave a gasp when they saw what was being showed.

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura……….**

Sasuke had completely taken off his boxers and positioned himself on Sakura's entrance, the tip of his cock touching the opening of her pussy.

As she felt his cock at her opening, she was suddenly bought out of her deep thoughts… She tried to squirm away from his touch but it was still no use. He had grasped her hips too tightly.

She tried but couldn't.

"Stop squirming" Sasuke growled.

"Let go off me!!!" she shouted.

"Shut up" he said as he took one of his hands out of her hips and used it to cover her screaming mouth.

"Mhmphmm"

"OW" he said as he felt her bite his hand. "Bitch" he growled and completely lost himself and thrust his whole self in her.

Sakura gave a muffled scream as she felt him banging himself in her. A few droplets of blood fell in the bed as tears fell to her face.

"Stop"

Thrust

"Stop"

Thrust

"STOP!!!" she screamed as tears continued to fall from her eyes to her beautiful pale face.

At this, Sasuke had suddenly gained some consciousness and stopped what he was doing. He stopped thrusting in and out of her and settled himself in her.

Sakura just layed there, sobbing.

They stayed I that position for a few more minutes but then….

The door suddenly opened and Itachi barged in. he then pushed Sasuke away from Sakura and got the blanket that Sasuke had torn off from Sakura and wrapped it around Sakura's small body.

"Foolish little brother, just because you are bethroad to her doesn't mean that I'll let you have her completely" he snarled as he wrapped his arms around a sobbing Sakura.

--

--

--

--

**I really don't want to make a lemon so I just asked my cousin to make me one, I told her to make a really light one… **

**Kay I suck I suck I suck!!! Anyways, I decided that I'd be cute if I'll put some sakuita in the story, is that fine with you guys?**

**Poll:**

**What do guys want to happen in the next chap?**

**For Itachi and Sakura to bathe together**

**For Sasuke and Sakura to accidentally end up bathing together**

**Sakura and Itachi'll have some fluff**

**None of the above**

**note: results may vary if my mind comes up with a better idea but for now that's it**

**Ja!**

**-kattylin**

**PLS REVIEW!!!! I BEG U!!! the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update )**


	8. kattylin note 3

**All fics on hold!**

**My dad saw Utter Chaos and WILL block fanfic unless I can convince him not to… damn **

**ALL FICS ON HOLD!**

**Fuck it wish me luck**


	9. h'm this is all shit i tell you

**Heya… I got some… weird comments about the song (Yummy by Gwen Steffani) lol anyways I finally came up with this… I'm really sorry you guys if I won't be able to uhm... fullfil your wishes? Yeah something like that… don't worry it'll still happen, until then, the poll is still on going!**

**So here's the next chap:**

Haruno sakura felt the extreme pressure of the different stares given to her by her fellow schoolmates… she could've sworn that she was hearing everyone gossip about her once she turn her back on them… she's got no proof to that of course…

It was really getting eerie… with people staring about you and you swearing that you hear them talk about stuff about you but when you turn yourself to face them they'll all be like ' the fuck? Woman why the crap are you staring at me at? The hell?!'

So… life went on…and on… and on (no duh it's not like I'm gonna like em of or anything)… lol…

As she reached her locker, she could still feel the utter heat piercing through her skin…

'_54112' _she thought as she squired on her locker combo. "hmph" she mumbled as she gruffly threw her books at the poor metallic cage. 'where are those fuckin fanboys when you need them?'

"Shit" she mumbled distaintly as her bokks she pulled out from her rummaging locker came to her spilling in all directions. "Motherfucker… damn shit-faced dick" she cursed to herself…

"Here" Mishikito, one of her high-ranked, by high-ranked, it meant that he was one of the presidents of the elite top-five Haruno sakura fanclub.

Sakura just gave out a nod to him. To tell you the truth, Mishikito wasn't _that_ bad of a fanboy, actually, he was kinda too cute for his own good and he wasn't the kind to stalk sakura either… she evn had a small crush on him in her pre-school years…

"Sakura-san we need to talk" Hazuko, one of her high-ranked fans who was with Mishikito asked, well… more like declared.

"yeah we need to qualify with you the now spreading rumors around the campus" another one named Karasuma said as he pushed his specs deeper onto his face.

"is it really you and Uchiha-san that we saw posted on that new cyber website a couple of days ago?" Izukihiro, another one who was vaguely known forgetting to the point stated to her face.

The Pink-haired girl could only gawk in awe "What the fuck?! What kind of jackass dick told you that?! Besides what the crap is that internet cyber site in the first place??? Hell like I'd ever do 'it' with Uchiha!"

"G-gomen, it's just that… here just access yourself in here" Hazuko said, clearly annoyed as he handed her a piece of paper.

Sakura just rolled her green emerald eyes in annoyance. "Ugh if this is a joke I swear I'll-"

"SSSSSSaaaaaakkkkkkkuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaaa--------cccccchhhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!"

"What the?"

"Ne ne ne Sakura-chan is it really true?"

"What the fuck is damn true in the damned place anyways???!!! Motherfucker what the hell is going on?????" pink-haired heiress raged.

"Look look look LOOK!!!" energetic blonde exclaimed as he handed her a magazine, literary making her eyes meet up with the page.

"What the crap is this piece of shit anyways?" she mumbled as she pulled the magazine outta her face and began reading the first few lines "this is bull' she growled as her eyes fell upon the poor material.

_Comopolitan's new July Issue:_

_Who would've known that the great Uchiha Sasuke'll soften up to heiress Haruno sakura-hime-chan? Hell if you guys saw this site up you yourself'd swear that what the site says is bull._

_Famous enemies heating up for each other? Ppphhhuuullleeeaassee! That must've been what you're thinking but NOOO!! As we've got from Uchiha Sasuke-sama's brother, the online videos AND pictures ARE TRUE._

"_**Yes it is true, Stacey, actually, I, myself knew about this little scandal…who would've known that little brother would really end and soften up to our pretty sakura-chan?" **_

--

--

--

The next few lines were just some shit on how itachi new a long time about this SILENT relationship and that he did everything he can to stop his foolish little brother into raping his one and only love… and how badly he failed to do so…

Twitching with disgust, sakura lifted the leaf of paper to the next page only to find PICTURES … NAUGHTY pictures of her and Sasuke and of what happened a few weeks ago… most of it were censored and at the bottomest line of the article and the pictures were:

_**Research by: Jiraiya-sama and Uchiha Itachi-kun**_

_**Pictures Provided by: Uchiha Itachi-kun and Deidara-sempai**_

_**Article By: Stacey O'keef **_**(A/N: I invented the Stacey thing so yeah…)**

--

--

--

"Oh god…" sakura groaned as she entered her first class, people everywhere keep staring at her.

"I'm soo gonna kill that bitch" she mumbled as she made her way to her seat, eyes quickly following her.

"Saks, hey, sorry about the article… we know that it was mainly our fault that it got way outta hand… we should've checked the network server and computer elements before you know…"

She looked up to see her friends all staring at her, scared to sit down. They preferred standing just in case sakura's inner got out and tried to attack them and kill them all like before.

**(A/n: really really REALLY short flash back I promise)**

"**Argh! Fuck you! Die bitch die!!! Shannaro!!!" sakura twelve year old Sakura shouted as she lunged at one of her friends.**

"**Ino shit you come back here and fight me you little whore!" sakura shouted while waving her bloodied fist up in the air. Don't get me wrong or anything, it wasn't HER blood, it was ino's…**

**End of flashback…**

**(A/N: see I told ya it'll be short)**

So obviously, sakura and ino got into this useless shit of a fight and ino ended up almost going to the emergency room of the hospital but they made up eventually.

"You. Little. Bitches" sakura whispered angrily as her pink bangs covered her face.

"W-W-Wait! Hinata's the one on the computer! She's the one you should blame!!"

"W-Wh-What??"

"Why. You. Little. Bitches. Don't. you. Dare. Point. Around"

"Heh… heh… sakura very funny… oh look at the time! Kakashi-sensei should be arriving soon so we'd just… go! Bye" they said quickly as they tried to make a fast and quick run for it.

Unfortunately, sakura-chan was faster.

"Do. You. Know. How. Much. Trouble. You've. Got. My. Ass. In.to?" she growled on syllable per syllable.

Yep the girl's are in deep shit right now…

Poor girls…

Let's just say the four of them were sporting a rather large red blotch of spot on their faces….

--

--

--

--

"and oh yeah to make up for it I want you guys to flirt with my fanboys while being crossed dressed into your fiancées!" pink-haired teen exclaimed as she pointed to a large platoon of gather in of her fanboys.

At the very thought, she giggled with glee just like a six-year old little girl…

"Shit us sakura don't be mean! You already gave us theses hideous tattoos in the first place!" ino mumbled as she fingered her lare bright red slap on her face.

"You should be grateful… that way you don't have to wear too much make up anymore…" sakura rumbled at her.

"Whatever just after this all of us are cool okay?" Tenten asked dismally.

"Sure!" sakura smiled, showing her perfect white pearls, "just one thing"

"And what the fuck is that?" Hinata suddenly said. It was really rare to have her talk like this, most of the time this happens, Hinata'll go out and be a clickin' time bomb. And trust me, it'll be shit when that happens…

"Chill Hinata" sakura smirked "all you guys have to do is let one of those guys ask you out and let ME tape it all" she said evilly as she held out her new Samsung digi-cam. "and oh yeah, remember that you'll be crossed dressed when you do this… and oh yeah you have to act like your fiancées as well… if that's possible" she finished off innocently.

"You know, you're really evil at heart aren't you?" Tenten said sourly.

"Why thank you!"

"Shut up sakura"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Whatever you're hopeless"

"As I've said, before, thanks you. I appreciate the kind thoughts that you've stated about me"

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino leaned onto her friend as she waved a hand on her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled before fainting and losing consciousness.

"Sakura!!!" the girls said as they faced their backside and stared at the picture… er… pictures behind them.

Well if you're wondering what it is, well, there are different Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura fans protesting large posters of saksas porn going out in the internet with a great big X on it while another person was climbing on top of a big poster (the hanging one, I forgot what it's called) and using a large can of spray paint to spray out "Haruno Sakura is MINE and ONLY mine"

**Meanwhile:**

"Whoa teme you've got fans…" Naruto said with awe as he eyed what supposed to be the front of their high school.

"What the hell?!" he growled out as he saw his and sakura's uhm… not-so-private-anymore-coz-they're-already-exposed pictures parading on the streets and protesters giving everyone (particularly the couple) a piece of their darn fuckard of a mind.

--

--

--

--

**Okay that was all shit… damn man that sucked…**

**Oh well… it's not in my principles to update on a weekday but I have a fuckinly tight schedule on my hands this weekend. And my darn computer won't auto-captialize sakura so I hope it'll be okay with ya if it's in small letters… I'm really sorry about that u\you guys…**

**Pls Review**

**--**

**Anywho…. Here's something to look forward to:**

**Preview:**

"Oh god sakura we look like freaks! Dammit we're sooo gonna kill you!!!" Ino said angrily as she fingered a shirt her Shikamaru wears.

"H-Hai… I agree with Ino-chan" Hinata said quietly as she blushed crimson as she twinge with the hem of her own orange jacket that she ehem-stole-aheam-borrow-it's-the-same-fuckin-thing.

"Mou sakura we look like freaks in this outfit" Tenten pouted as she entangled a finger or two onto her new hairstyle aka. Imagine-neji's-hair-on-Tenten's-head-andyou-have-a-picture… so yeah just imagine it.

**Caught:**

"Uhh… Tenten /Ino /Hinata? What're you doing in my closet?"

**Yeah so that's pretty much what's gonna happen in the next chapter… I'm trying to lie low on lime and lemon… maybe it's because my brain's in a total break down while I'm typing this… I dunno… **

**I'm really really REALLY sorry if this chap's all shit… I admit it sucks so… criticize me all you want and further put my spirit down… (sigh) go ahead… it's your flames so… (sigh) be happy to tell me how much you hate this story…**

**Ja**

**-kattylin**

**Ps:**

**I'm a Filipina… just in case there's one here pm me and I wanna be friends with ya… lol**


	10. baby sister's comin

**Uh I know that the last chap was was utter nonsense and I'm sorry if it was really bad… anyways here's a new chap and storyline in the fic and I swear… I promise that this'll be really really REALLY good! (excited) anyways here it is…**

**And oh yeah:**

"**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!" (hugs reviewers) when I first came to fanfic and published my very first fic (aka Uchiha Blossom which I WILL continue coz I'm typing the next chap right now… anyways back to my so-called speech) my dream was to have 100 reviews in one fic and… (inhales) I luv you guys for helping me reach that goal… I'm really really REALLY happy… I luv you guys for making it all possible… thanks guys… if it we're for you guys I wouldn't have had more self-confidence on myself and if it we'ren't for fanfic then I wouldn't have had these great friends I have (aka fellow fanfic writers in my gang)…**

**Thank you soo much you guys… I luv you all…**

**If you're all wondering why I'm saying this, is because 'Utter Chaos' is almost finish… it will be after 3-4 chaps… damn (sobs) I luv you guys… ******** (hugs and sobs) really I'm crying…**

**Baby Sister**

So Tenten and the others did the task Sakura told them to do and so… they we're labeled the world's sexiest and hottest lesbians who ever existed… so then… it got everything to focus it's cameras… and eyes onto the other heiresses. School and the community was pretty much back to normal…

Everything in life was good for our favorite pink cherry blossom that is until…

"She's coming where?!" Haruno Sakura growled as her green emerald orbs mixed with pure detest.

"Come on, dear don't be like that… you know you're sister misses you" Haruno Izumi (?) said, trying to comfort her ranging teen.

"Yeah right. She just ruins my life" Sakura snarled.

"well deal with it. She's be here in a few minutes so behave okay?" she said in a motherly voice that got distracted by her cell phone ringing. She then gave her oldest daughter a kiss on the forehead before standing up and saying "Well mommy's gotta go. She still has a meeting with your wedding planner."

"MOM!"

"Yeah yeah sure sure" her mother mumbled to the phone before slamming it shut again and turning to her daughter. "Whatever well I gotta go… hey do you prefer strawberry chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla"

"Good" the rushed up mother replied as she texted something on her phone before making her way out of the room and getting up on her metallic blue Ferrari.

Pink-haired heiress just watched her mother go with a large visible scowl on her face.

"Oi anorexic, you better take that scowl off before it makes you uglier than you are." Sasuke smirked as he threw a bottle of beer to her.

"Shut up chicken ass. My sister's coming"

"So?"

"SO!? Do you even know what a pain that little brat is?! She made out stories on how I did all the devilish things SHE did!!! That little bitch made my life miserable!!! Good thing mom and dad sent her to that boarding school she's itching to go to…" pink-haired cherry blossom almost screamed at her fiancé

"Harsh" raven-haired Uchiha whistled out in a low tone.

"Shut up"

"What'd I do?"

"Whatever"

"hn"

**Okay guys I'm really sorry if this is super short… so since my conscience is bothering me like hell… here's a preview:**

"**Heya!!!" a fifteen year old sandy brown haired girl screamed as she announced herself and made her way to the youngest Uchiha. "Hey you're cute"**

**Sasuke just smirked and said "You too"**

"**Dude she's hot" Naruto whispered in awe as he eyed the girl.**

**True, she was. Raven-haired Uchiha's eyes traveled up and the down the girl's figure. She was a few inches shorter than him but still… she had a bit fuller breasts **(god I'm being a perv by just describing the girl) **than Sakura… a bit and she was a bit curvier but then… if given the choice, he'd still choose Sakura **(OoOhhhh)

--

--

--

**With Tsugumi (Sakura's sis):**

'**god he's hot' she then smirked to herself as a devilish thought came in through her evil head 'mission: steal Uchiha Sasuke from my sister on comence'**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**God that girl's bad… evil… whatever…**

**I dunno why but I'm suddenly having this obsession with 'Jigoku Shojou'(Girl From Hell) I even bought the whole season 2… well just the two disks coz I lost disk 1 :P**


	11. she's a bitch

**Dudes, it's been a fag of a long time! Damn hell sorry for the late update (runs into a corner and shuts herself up before curling up into a fetal position and rocking backwards and forwards) oh shit I'm so screwed up… crap. Anyways school's second quarter's just beginning so um… I think I have a bit of time here… besides I think one of the reasons why I haven't updated is coz… I dunno, maybe its coz of the fact that I've gotten a block on this and yeah… sorry for the stupid excuse… better get on with the chap c: OH YEAH… I deleted the preview-thing-a-majig so um… sorry if this chap won't match up… the reason why I haven't used internet to get it is well, I'm outta internet right now, the wire thing I use to connect to the internet got er… got destroyed so I'll just type first before getting the backup… yep, I'm damn lazy**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**-**

**-**

**-**

**69696969696969696969696**

**COCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCC**

**-**

**Utter Chaos**

**-**

**COCCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCCCOCC**

**69696969696969696969696**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck…" repetitive chants were heard as the doorbell rang and Sakura decided to pace back and fort and only stopped when one of the maids began opening the huge door. At this, she hopped off and jumped towards the behind of their large sofa. "hide me" she hissed to her chicken headed fiancée and received only a "hn" from the great Uchiha.

-

-

"dude what the crap are you doing behind the sofa?" fourteen year old asked her sixteen year old sister while peering at her from the other side of the sofa.

"uh… kneeling...? I uh… dropped my um… thing" she told her imoutou holding up what seemed like a fluffy somefing somefing

"you do know that you're holding a dust bunny right?"

"OMIGOD gross!!!"

"just kidding"

At this their sort of sister argument started when Sakura said "brat" and was replied with

"prep"

"whore"

"slut"

Simultaneously, both females yelled the same word to each other "BITCH!!!"

From behind Sasuke, Itachi made his head magically appear there and made his way past his younger brother, shoving him out of the way painfully and making his way towards Sakura's sister. There, he bent down and took her hand in his before lightly pushing them in his lips and giving them a light kiss "nice to meet you mademoiselle" seeing this, Sakura rolled her beautiful emerald green emerald eyes.

"no point in you being nice to a tramp, Ita-kun"

"aa…"

-

-

-

After a bit of tour in the Uchiha's home, they stopped in front of Sasuke and er Sakura's room so yeah you can imagine just how untidy two teens who despise each other who are being forced to be together can be. Books were scattered everywhere, clothes hung here and there while cds ipods laptops digicams and other gadgets were scattered all over…

"how tidy" 14year old girl said as she rolled her light brown eyes.

"you know for being sisters, you guys sure don't look any tidy bit like each other" Itachi asked out of the blue.

"no duh" now, it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes sarcastically. "she looks like dad, I look like mom" she then glared at her younger sister "look I appreciate you giving your own silly little comments, not! But it's not my damned fault that Uchiha over here's so damn messy"

"oi don't blame me pinky" Sasuke snapped, looking up from his i-pod

"uh huh" Sakura glared at him sardonically before turning her way out of the room and saying "do whatever crap you want, I'm getting myself some ice cream"

"I'll join you" Itachi said tonelessly, following the pink-haired teen out of the room and into the kitchen.

A few moments after Itachi exited the said room, Sayaka, Sakura's said sister, went up to Sasuke and pushed him to the wall all while yanking the earphones from his precious ear lobes. She then threw them aside not minding the annoyed words Sasuke threw at her. Proceeding on her said victim, she pushed herself farther onto Sasuke's body, all while rubbing um, you know all together.

"what the hell?! Get away from me bitch" yup, he had to admit that Sakura was annoying but this little shit of a brat is so much much more damn annoying than her sister. No way in hell does he want to be sewed for child molestation, besides, he wasn't some sort of pedophile like his teakwood coach, Orochimaru.

"mou" the girl pouted out "but you're a real hottie, even hotter than my boyfriend, or should I say boyfriends back in France"

"whore, get away from me"

"ne, ne, am I really as ugly as my sister is?"

"shut up" Sasuke snapped up. For some reason, he felt a bit of urge to punch the person of whom is talking badly about _his _Sakura… wait… _**his?**_ What the hell?!

"whatever" Sayaka muttered as she rolled her eyes "just remember that Haruno Sayaka's here to take down all your wants Sasuke-sama" she purred the last part for a bit.

"slut" was Sasuke's only reply.

Just then a tone was heard _**'AND NOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE OUT THERE WITH A BITCH SLUT PSYCHO BABE I HATE YOU WHY ARE GUYS SO LA-' **_

"what?!" fourteen year old snapped up picking phone "yeah yeah sure, like I care. Vian can have him. Like I care. Sure. Yeah… get the list of other guys will ya? God can't you do something good?!'' Sasuke heard her say in rapid French. Being one of the heirs in multi-billion countries, each of them were asked to master at least 5 different languages, in Sasuke's case, he can fluently speak 8, while Sakura can speak 9 since she was always up studying on different countries and continents.

Seeing, this chance, he sneaked off the kitchen to find Sakura…

… Uchiha then suddenly froze on the sight in front of him…

Sakura and _his_ brother. Alone. In a corner. Heavily making out.

For some sort of unknown reason, it pained him to see such although one has to admit that a bubble of hatred was forming deep within him. They must have sensed him there for they both hesitantly broke up and Itachi smirked up at him before making his way to Sasuke and Sakura's overly forgotten room.

When he passed by his little brother, though, he hissed something that definitely made his little otoutou shake with anger "foolish little brother, it seems that I've won over you yet again"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay so I made a few requests happen wink wink guys watch out for the next chapter: Sakura's Point Of View**

**So here's an intriguing question: did Sakura really want that kiss to happen, or was it just Itachi who forced himself on her? And more importantly, how the heck will Sasuke respond to all this shit that's happening right now?**

**--**

**--**

**Until then…**

**XOXOXXOOXOXO**

**-kattylin**

()()  
(0.0)  
( )

Copy the bunny onto your profile to help him achieve **world domination**. Come and join the dark side. (We have cookies.)


	12. common misunderstandings lemon

**Warning: **ItaxSaku lime-ish make out-ish… SasuxSaku lemon, I'm not sure if the lemon's good enough but yeah… you've been warned

**Disclaimer:** you know it, so I might as well don't post this same note up : Naruto belongs to the very talented Masashi Kishimoto… I'd really like to meet him someday… and demand to him that SasuxSaku SHOULD happen

_Uchiha_** past/flashback**

Uchiha ** normal**

**Uchiha implied**

_**Uchiha **_** inner or thoughts**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Utter Chaos**

…**Common Misunderstandings…**

"_ne, Sakura-chan why not give a special something to your future brother-in-law?" Itachi purred sexily in her ear._

" _True, I enjoy you better than Sasuke-kun demo I think it's just too sad seeing his pretty little face concocted with anger, ne?" she whispered back to him as she cocked her head to the side, allowing his tongue to swirl greedily onto her bare skin._

"_hn. Little brother's probably fucking your pretty little sister's head off" he continued as he began biting on the skin of her collarbone._

"_and how can you be so sure?" Sakura intrigued him as she felt the top button of her blouse slowly being de-buttoned _(is that a word? Anyways…)

"_Lighten up will you?"_

"_hmph"_

_Itachi then slipped a hand down onto her thighs as he pushed her up. Sakura, on the other hand, reluctantly wrapped her legs around the said man so that they were facing each other._

"_god this is so wrong" Sakura whispered quietly._

"_hn" was all Itachi said before putting her on a fierily lip lock._

--

--

--

_**Meanwhile:**_

"_ne, why not Sasuke-kun?" Saki _(dude is that her name? damn im so stupid lol I completely forgot my own character's name! anyways…)_ pouted and only received a glare from the grate Uchiha._

"_seriously, I mean, those two oughtta be doing something right now. I mean dude, give me some chance will you? I promise to be your slave nii-kun" she asked him as she battered her heavily massacred eyes at him._

"_hn. You disgust me" and with that, our dear Sasuke-kun unwrapped her long arms away from his torso._

_Feeling very humiliated, the younger Haruno furiously screamed at him "what the hell does she have tat I don't?!"_

_Unfortunately for her, Uchiha Sasuke ignored her protest and just continued walking away from her and towards her so-called fiancée…_

--

--

--

So basically, that's what happened. Sasuke, completely ignoring the temptation and staying (miraculously) faithful to his dear blossom while the dear flower, on the other hand, was there enjoying herself with his dear older brother…

--

--

--

"Uchiha what the fuck?!" pink-haired goddess growled onto him as he found himself forcibly pulling her arm away from his brother, and before he knew what was happening, he had forcefully threw her in n his bed, hand body and all.

"The hell you're asking me that" he snapped "that's **my** line, Haruno"

"hn. Damn you, you chicken faced jerk, you could've sprained my arm"

"good"

"What's good about that?!" 

"whatever" he growled as he buried his lips in hers putting them in a fierce lip lock all while pushing the pink haired woman underneath him at the same time of him forcefully pushing his tongue onto her mouth. The cotton candy haired teen obliged and all while letting her inner competitive self taking her over. No way is she losing to this chicken butt's stupid superiority complex.

Pushing the male off of her and below her, she forcefully straddled onto him as she moaned deeper onto the kiss all while trying to gain composure. Stubborn Uchiha tried to push her off and failed. Smirking onto their hot lip lock, the elder Haruno wrapped her tongue around his all while rubbing her area onto his hardening groin, teasing him. Pleased with her ministrations, the younger Uchiha then began to suck onto her tongue like a strawberry lollipop. They stayed like this for a few moments before Sasuke found his chance and pushed her again underneath him as he swirled his teasing tongue onto the porcelain skin of neck.

There, he nibbled a bit for a few seconds, leaving a mark or two before proceeding onto nipping her earlobe while whispering huskily "don't fool around blossom" he hissed as he dragged one of his lazy arms underneath her shirt, which earned him a small squeak from the pink haired beauty "you know well that I don't want my property to be tainted with some scum" he continued as his hands found their target. Cupping her breasts altogether, he gave her earlobe a swift lick, which by the way, almost drove Sakura over the edge.

With a slightly flushed face, jade eyes glared back at the dark onyx ones as the blossom's pouty lips formed into a graceful scowl "and what makes _you_ think that I'm one of those _properties_ of your's?" she growled out angrily, trying hard to not moan as she felt her fiancé knead onto her breasts on a steady pace.

"hn" was his simple reply as he continued his ministrations on her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Behind the Locked Door:**

"hehe told ya it'll work" Saki whispered mischievously as she leaned on closer onto the wooden door, listening in as her dark jade eyes traveled to the raven haired man behind her.

"aa. I knew that little brother's ego is much to big to have his blossom taken away from him" Itachi smirked as he too leaned on a bit towards the door. "your sister is more of a moaner isn't she?"

"yup. Now shut up and help me find a way to videotape this Itachi-kun. God this is such a good extra scandal to put up" she smirked wickedly as she pulled out her ever-trusty digi-cam. "who said that their scandal couldn't get bigger?" she chuckled a bit as she remembered the crap her sister and Sasuke had to go through when their first dirty video with each other came up. To her dismay, the topic was quickly dismissed when an actress started to hit on Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten, being very pissed, had punched the acress square on the nose. But let's not talk about that right now.

Looking down onto the fourteen year old, Itachi shook his head slowly "and I thought you did this to bring them together"

"I did…"

"then what's up with the whole scandal issue?"

"just wanna enjoy myself"

"hn"

Taking one last look at her cam, she turned to the elder Uchiha "gimme a boost will ya? I'll see if I can squeeze the lens through the gap above the door."

"sure but answer me first"

"what is it?" she turned to him, greatly annoyed

"was it you who was responsible for the release of their first sex tape?"

A pregnant pause followed before… "yeah"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Back to SasuSaku:**

He continued to kiss her… down… down onto _that_ spot in between her legs. Deciding to give her a bit of a tease, the great Uchiha gave one long flick of his tongue, slightly brushing the tongue's tip onto her clit before blowing small puffs onto her, earning a loud sexy moan from her. "S-Sasuke… y-you bastard…" she gasped out as she felt his tongue swirl around her area, giving a few long licks here and there. "s-stop fooling around… u-uchiha"

Hearing those words from her, the great Uchiha gave out a seductive smirk "you'd have to beg for it then" as said, he began to dive his tongue onto her warmth, giving out a steady pace before pulling out as he felt her orgasm near. He did it for uh… let's say four to five times. By this time, sakura was already begging him.

"Oh S-Sasu… Sasu-KE-s-sama… Sasuke… sama… please-"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Behind the Locked Doors:**

"ne your little brother's sure is a sadist" Saki said out of the blue. They'd been watching the two for a while now, from the small screen on the camera.

"hn. He learned from the best"

"che. And that is…?"

"me" Itachi smirked

Hearing this, the younger pink haired girl almost burst into laughter "you?" she stopped and dropped to the ground as she clutched her aching stomach, trying to surpress her laughter "haha as if Uchiha… oh god… haha"

"you don't believe me?" he asked her, looking away from the small nasty screen and into her mirthful jade eyes

"haha of course haha not stupid haha I never knew you even _know_ how haha" she continued laughing her head of silently as anime tears of humor began pouring onto her eyes.

"hn let me show you then" Itachi smirked victoriously as he advanced on her

"huh? What the-?"

-

-

-

-

-

**Back to SasuSaku:**

"that's right" Sasuke growled out sadistically as he began finger fucking her into a rough pace as his other hand shot up and clutched and kneaded her ass all while he bought those to meet his deepening thrusts "worship me Haruno… remember… you belong to me and only me" he whispered as he reached down and kissed her full on the lips passionately.

Continuously moaning her way to ecstacy, Haruno Sakura felt her muscles tighten again for another orgasm as she felt Sasuke's fingers penetrate deep within her in an unruly pace.

Growling, Uchiha Sasuke felt his blossom's muscles tighten for another orgasm that he's soon to bring up on her. Adding up another finger to his sadistic tempo, he then pulled out this fingers dripping with her fluids as he was then again tempted to lap her up once again but then didn't as he found composure to himself. Anyways, he then lapped up his fingers now dripping with her cum in front of her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Behind the Locked Doors:**

The two figures behind the door pulled away from their hot make out scene as the male then hitched her up, allowing her to wrap her slender legs onto her waist, grinding onto him. Placing her forehead onto his she whispered with a small blush adorning her cheeks "maybe… maybe we should leave then there for a while… I mean… the camera should get everything right?"

Smirking he answered her "I agree… my room?"

"my pleasure _Itachi-kun_…"

"hn. I'd prefer you screaming it instead" he whispered seductively at her as he then began to grope her ass, earning him his own small moa from the younger Haruno

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Back to SasuSaku:**

"S-Sasuke… Oh kami Sasuke-kun"

Continuous moans adorned the Uchiha 's ears as he began to do steady paces onto her, roughly violating onto her depths as his dark deep thrusts penetrated onto her entire body…

"Sasu… Sasuke-kun… please… ha-hard-er… Sasu…ke"

Complying to her wishes, he pulled out of her before cursing a few lines and diving back into her completely, filling her up in one hard deep thrust. Then pulling out again, he then rammed into her violently, making her scream with intense pleasure and pain as she felt blood flowing down onto her once again. It was only with Sasuke that she bled with the strong intensity of his thrusts. ´oh kami…' her brain pleaded for sweet release as her lover complied with it perfectly. With a few more thrusts, the pink haired woman finally gave in on one hard burst of orgasm. Through this, the younger Uchiha still continued his continuous ravaging onto her sore cunt, thus making her have another orgasm.

As her third orgasm came, it left her legs numb and to her pleasure/displeasure, the said orgasm triggered her lover's own. With one hard deep thrust, Sasuke came groaning her name as he injected himself deep within her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **so uh… that ends the chap… hehe… I finally got the guts to type myself a lemon! Yay! Hopefully, if this turns out right, you guys should expect more lemony chapters coming up (wink) (wink) hehe… pls review and give a comment and or criticism to the cute purple little button below who is now currently mewling and begging for you to give attention to it hehe I've finally put up my own lemon for the celebration of my birthday on Tuesday hehe

Saki isn't all _that_ bad. Hehe I guess you guys weren't expecting that small wist in this chap hope u enjoyed

**XOXOXO**

**-kattylin**


End file.
